yogscast_rustfandomcom-20200214-history
The Swedish Chef
|image1= |caption1= |name=Greylight - Joakim |ig_name=The Swedish Chef Greylight - Joakim''Rust Special #2 - Welcome to Swedish Town'' |sex= |affiliation=Swedish Town |first_seen=Rust Special #2 - Welcome to Swedish Town}} The Swedish Chef is a male survivor and restaurateur on the first and second iteration of Barry's Rust Server. He became renowned for his potentially genuine Swedish nationality, along with a strong talent for replicating the manner of speech common to that of the Muppet Show's 'Swedish Chef' character. History Arriving within the first few days of the server's first iteration, The Swedish Chef immediately and commonly made known his friendly disposition and gregarious nature. This, combined with his signature vocal ability, helped him secure an impromptu cult of personality - one which would eventually develop into the beginnings of Swedish Town, a rapidly growing town that would see The Swedish Chef as one of its founding members and most dedicated citizens. Object: Personal Account Swedish Town As impromptu governor of Swedish Town, The Swedish Chef made it his responsibility to feed and care for the citizens that were attracted to the humble, little village. He advocated neutrality throughout the early wars, such as the numerous Mafia vs. Rad Bears clashes, even (and especially) as fighting came much closer to home. Object: Personal Account After being recipient to a number of raids, many of the members of the now considerably-sized Swedish Town advocated towards a protective defensive wall being built to ensure the safety of its citizens, plus their holdings and possessions. The Swedish Chef, however, stated, "Swedish Town does not need walls." Object: Personal Account He made it clear that the neutrality and friendliness of Swedish Town was the reason he fought so hard to maintain the sense of community, and that walls - whether defensive or otherwise - would send the wrong message to potential refugees or immigrants from other towns looking for a home. With this, and under threat of abandoning the town which held his namesake, The Swedish Chef successfully protected the neutrality of Swedish Town. Object: Personal Account Following this minor debacle, he would lead Swedish Town to great heights - both in player counts and in controlled territory. As the resources they required expanded alongside their natural growth, it was the Swedish Chef who negotiating trade missions between Swedish Town and traders such as Berym and Object. Object: Personal Account At some point during the following days, Pyrion Flax, Lewis, and Sips would visit to take shelter in Swedish Town from a chopper. The encounter would end in hilarity as The Swedish Chef's full talent was on display to an audience trapped inside his meagre but well-stocked food shack. The Yogscast Meets The Swedish Chef: https://youtu.be/zrt-t-KdBBU?t=194 In the wake of the server's decline, including its massive, crippling lag spikes, it became known that a second iteration of the Barry's Rust Server was already planned. The Swedish Chef had stated he would decline to reform Swedish Town in the new server. He did, however, desire to restart his budding restaurant. Object: Personal Account Second Server Sticking to his words for the second iteration of Barry's Rust Server, and upon being whitelisted for his exceptional talents and memorable presence, The Swedish Chef has opted out of reforming Swedish Town. Instead he, once again sticking to his word, has rebuilt his restaurant, branding it The Swedish Restaurant.ZX_Ducey: http://i.imgur.com/rA2h8I8.png "I took some screenshots of my journeys throughout the YogsRust server!" His adventures continue. Notes and references